


Вопросы чести

by dalyeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeth/pseuds/dalyeth
Summary: Из Башни Радости Нед возвращается не только с живой Лианной, но и с охранявшими ее гвардейцами.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon & Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Вопросы чести

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/gifts).
  * A translation of [Matters of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838718) by [NoOne0_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOne0_o/pseuds/NoOne0_o). 



Над Башней Белого Меча еще виднелся серп луны, и солнце едва взошло над горизонтом, но света было достаточно. На площадке для учебных боев вытягивались длинные тени. Джейме парировал удар с такой силой, что сир Илин споткнулся и попятился. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Джейме опустил меч по дуге, ударив его плашмя по спине. Сир Илин упал на одно колено. Джейме пнул его по правой руке, выбив меч, который с дребезгом улетел на край площадки. Приставив свой собственный меч к шее противника, он потребовал.  
  
\- Сдавайся.  
  
Сир Илин кивнул в знак согласия. Он встал, поднял меч и снова повернулся к Джейме, молча ожидая знака, будет ли продолжение или они закончили на сегодня. Бывший капитан стражи его отца и в лучшие времена был человеком не самым приятным, а сейчас так и вовсе являл собой страшное зрелище. Его изрытое оспинами лицо покраснело, из-под полушлема торчали жирные волосы, мокрые от пота, а в глазах читалось что-то похожее на гнев или даже обиду.  
  
Джейме вполне понимал его. Ему бы тоже не понравилось, если бы его часами гоняли по площадке для учебных боев. Но сир Илин хотя бы не ставил ему в вину Эйриса. Когда Джейме рассказал ему, как король обгадился прежде, чем он его хоть пальцем коснулся, как он извивался и визжал, словно свинья, пока Джейме не наградил его кровавой улыбкой, сир Илин улыбнулся, словно ему преподнесли дорогой подарок.  
  
Вспомнив об этом, Джейме вложил меч в ножны.  
  
\- Хватит на сегодня.  
  
Сир Илин снова кивнул, и они вместе направились в оружейную.  
  
Пока они шли, Джейме разглядывал Пейна. Роберт назначил его Королевским Правосудием в тщетных попытках умилостивить лорда Тайвина после того, как вместо Серсеи женился на обесчещенной девице Старк. К тому моменту, когда Нед Старк, ко всеобщему изумлению, все-таки приволок Лианну назад, Роберт успел малодушно пообещать Тайвину сделать Серсею королевой.  
,  
Джейме предпочел бы, чтобы Роберт женился на Серсее, но сир Илин служил ему утешением в некотором роде. С ним можно было поговорить, и он был настолько одинок, что шел на поводу у Джейме. Или, возможно, он просто был настолько послушен его отцу. Но каковы бы ни были его причины, Джейме предпочитал тренироваться с ним, а не с рыцарями Королевской Гвардии.  
  
Подходя к оружейной, Джейме замедлил шаг. Изнутри доносились знакомые голоса, хотя слов было не разобрать. Сир Илин издал клацающий звук, который заменял ему смех, и Джейме зашагал вперед. Впрочем, они оба знали что Джейме сбежал бы, если бы не боялся уронить свое достоинство перед палачом.  
  
\- И все-таки мечник из меня в два раза лучше, чем тебе когда-либо светит стать. – пробормотал Джейме. – И у меня есть язык.  
  
Сир Илин со значением поглядел на пах Джейме, подразумевая, что у него в свою очередь было то, чего, по его мнению, недоставало Джейме. Джейме залился краской, но промолчал.  
  
В оружейной сир Эртур и сир Марк облачались в броню. Сир Эртур обернулся на звук шагов, и как ни желал бы Джейме отпустить какое-нибудь язвительное замечание, чтобы продемонстрировать свое безразличие, он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, словно, подобно сиру Илину, лишился языка. Перед остальными ему было проще притворяться, но Эртур все еще иногда смотрел на него, словно чего-то ждал. Джейме не понимал, чего, и это только сильнее раздражало его.  
  
Сир Эртур заговорил. Он обращался не к Джейме, а к сиру Марку, с которым сдружился еше в Башне Радости. Это был приятный, учтивый северянин, которого при дворе выставляли благороднейшим из рыцарей. Сир Марк был слишком занят разглядыванием Джейме и не ответил.  
  
_Истинный рыцарь_ , подумал Джейме. _Я с закрытыми глазами мог бы разрубить его надвое._  
  
Джейме снял шлем и начал снимать доспех. Повернувшись к ним спиной, он взял свой меч с ножнами. Его белая броня Королевской Гвардии осталась в башне. У него еще оставалось время помыться и позавтракать, прежде чем идти к королеве.  
  
Выдавив улыбку, Джейме взглянул на сира Илина.  
  
\- Встретимся завтра, - сказал он и вышел из оружейной, не оглядываясь назад.

  


Джейме редко доводилось охранять короля. Дело было не в том, что Роберт не доверял ему. Король относился к нему вполне дружелюбно – как относился почти ко всем. Вообще-то Роберт был единственным человеком, который отреагировал на смерть Эйриса так, как того мог бы ожидать Джейме.  
  
Он не охранял Роберта, потому что королева занимала все его время. Она не хотела видеть рядом с собой тех, кто был с ней в Дорне. Против сира Барристана и сира Ариса она не возражала, но в их присутствии ей все время приходилось следить за своими манерами, и она чувствовала себя скованно и поэтому не любила их, а сир Марк относился к ней как к ребенку.  
  
Все это Лианна рассказала ему, когда он спросил. Он не понимал, зачем он сестре Эддарда Старка.  
  
\- Я бы подумал, что необходимость целый день выносить Цареубийцу с этим не сравнится, - ответил он.  
  
\- Вы не понимаете, насколько я ценю свободу, - сказала Лианна. – Даже если эту свободу мне дарит ваше безразличие.  
  
Он хотел возразить, но в ее словах была правда. И раз ее это не слишком волновало, причин лгать ей у него не было. Так что он днями напролет таскался за ней хвостом и позволял ей искать утешения в своих пустяковых приключениях, в рамках разумного, конечно. Это устраивало их обоих. И так как Роберту столь же неприятно было созерцать Лианну в окружении ее бывших тюремщиков, Джейме почти не приходилось пересекаться с теми его братьями, которых ему было больнее всего видеть.  
  
В тот день он смотрел, как королева в сопровождении придворных дам гуляет по саду, любуясь цветами. Явно это не могло всерьез занимать их. Но ему тоже не слишком интересно было наблюдать за ними, и все же он это делал, потому что от него этого ждали. Это был его долг. От королевы тоже чего-то ожидали.  
  
Лианна оторвалась от своих дам, она шла быстро, распахнув руки, словно крылья. Крылья, на которых она не могла улететь, как бы ни желала. Глаза Джейме неотрывно следили за ней.  
  
Как когда-то Рейгар, королева почти всегда была печальна, но в отличие от Рейгара она не упивалась своей меланхолией и хорошо скрывала ее. Джейме видел ее печаль лишь потому, что лучше других знал, что значит прятать мрачные мысли за улыбкой. Вот и сегодня она болтала с женщинами, словно они были ее лучшими подругами, словно она не замечала яда в их взглядах и не знала, о чем они шепчутся за ее спиной. _Волчица. Драконья Шлюха. Опороченная Королева. У нее даже больше имен, чем у меня._  
  
Лианна приблизилась к нему. Она была высокой для женщины, всего на полголовы ниже него, с длинным лицом, отдельные черты которого не были красивыми, но в совокупности оставляли приятное впечатление. До совершенной красоты Серсеи ей было далеко, но она была довольно миловидной, на свой манер.  
  
\- Ваша Милость, - сказал Джейме.  
  
Остановившись возле него, она провела пальцем по лепесткам цветка, расцветшего на ближайшем кусте. Это был бы глупый, девчачий жест, но в ее движении ощущался скрытый гнев. _Красивый цветок_ , читалось на ее лице. _Какая глупость. Нелепица_. Взгляд ее еще на мгновение задержался на цветке.  
  
\- Я схожу с ума от скуки, сир Джейме, - сказала она.  
  
Королева разговаривала с ним по той же причине, по которой сам Джейме говорил с сиром Илином. Он был под рукой и должен был слушать. Элия иногда тоже так делала. Однажды он застал ее в недомогании, и в ответ на его вопрос она сказала ему, что она не больна, просто пришла ее лунная кровь. Когда Элия увидела, что ее прямота шокировала его, она рассмеялась и коснулась ладонью его щеки. «Принцессса не может _все_ время следить за своим языком, сир Джейме. Вы же не осудите меня, если я иногда буду разрешать себе побыть живым человеком?» Джейме совсем смутился, и она легко поцеловала его в щеку. «Где-то внутри этих доспехов еще прячется милый мальчик, я права?»  
  
Джейме уставился на цветок, который до него разглядывала Лианна. Дурацкий, глупый цветок. Красивый и никчемный. От с трудом поборол желание сорвать и смять его в руке.  
  
Лианне он ответил:  
  
\- Вы королева. Если вам скучно, велите женщинам удалиться и займитесь чем-нибудь другим. Роберт не будет возражать.

\- Королева _может_ многое. Но многое от нее и _требуется_. Я не должна выказывать пренебрежение всем этим леди.  


\- Они дурно отзываются о вас.

\- Какая разница, что они говорят? – Лианна обратило лицо к небу, ее длинные локоны волнами рассыпались по плечам. – Слова лишь ветер.

Когда его называли Цареубийцей, ему вовсе не казалось, что слова ветер. Ему казалось, что сотни раскаленных ножей вонзаются ему в спину. У рыцарей Королевской Гвардии было еще одно имя для него – Лживый Брат. Когда он впервые услышал, как они его называют, он незамеченным поспешил вернуться в свою келью и там не смог сдержать слез, словно ребенок. Как же он ненавидел себя за это потом. Именно после этого он пошел к сиру Илину, чтобы ему больше не приходилось иметь дело с остальными.

Лианна придвинулась ближе, и ее плечо коснулось его.

\- Я собиралась попросить вас кое о чем.

Джейме, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее. Она была совсем близко и почти шептала, словно… Она пихнула его в плечо.

\- Не будь глупцом! А то я решу, что ты веришь тому, что обо мне говорят!

Джейме не верил. Он не считал ее распутной. Он не верил и в то, что ее действительно похитили, но в это никто не верил, кроме короля, даже лорд Старк. Джейме видел его на свадьбе и видел его осуждающий взгляд, прикованный к Лианне. Тем же взглядом он смотрел на Джейме, и это была одна из тех причин, почему он не мог ненавидеть ее.

\- Я считаю вас воплощением королевских добродетелей, Ваша Милость, - сказал Джейме. – Теперь скажите, что вам от меня нужно. Я в вашем распоряжении.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня владеть мечом, - сказала она, немного робея.

Джейме отвел взгляд. Серсея любила уроки фехтования. Она переодевалась в его одежду и убегала на его тренировки. Когда их отец узнал и положил этому конец, она была в отчаянии. «Что ты так расстраиваешься?» - спросил тогда Джейме сестру. «Девочек учат всякому другому. Так уж заведено». «Девочек учат быть слабыми! Меня учат только угождать и прислуживать мужчинам. Я хочу быть сильной, Джейме! Почему мне нельзя учиться быть сильной?» Джейме поцеловал ее в лоб и ответил: «Тебе не нужно этому учиться, ты и так сильная», и тогда она ударила его, плюнула ему под ноги и сказала, что он вообще ничего не понимает.

Он действительно не понимал – тогда. Но понял с годами, наблюдая, как Серсея меняется, становится кем-то другим, пытаясь быть сильной в дозволенных ей границах. Она не стала хуже, но она стала другой. Джейме восхищался тем, какой сильной она была. Он сам был бы ничем, если бы у него не было меча. Но она не выглядела при этом счастливой. Может, хотя бы королева будет счастливее. Хоть кто-то будет счастлив.

\- Мои названные братья этого не одобрят, и Роберт, скорее всего, тоже.

\- Это будет наша тайна, - сказала Лианна.

Это просто не могло не привести к катастрофе рано или поздно.

\- Завтра, - сказал Джейме, и Лианна искренне ему улыбнулась.

\- Благодарю вас.

 _Я не должен этого делать. Мои братья не стали бы…. Бесчестно скрывать подобное от короля, это…._ Да какая ему, впрочем, разница? Что вообще Джейме знал о чести? Что вообще Джейме знал о жизни? Даже если их застанут, что это изменило бы? _Что бы я ни сделал, они все равно будут считать, что я лишен чести, так что могу поступать, как мне вздумается._

  


На следующий день Лианна Баратеон пришла к нему в мужской одежде, с подколотой косой. Джейме захватил два утяжеленных деревянных меча из оружейной, один он вручил ей.  


Лианна нахмурилась.

\- Почему он такой тяжелый?

\- Чтобы сделать вас сильнее. – Он видел, как она держится в седле, как движется, и поэтому не сомневался, что она не станет жаловаться на усталость. – Вы раньше это делали?

\- Мы с Бендженом иногда убегали тайком и сражались на палках, - призналась она. – Но мечник из него был неважный, к тому же он тогда был совсем мальчишкой. Брандон иногда разрешал мне подержать его меч, но тренироваться с мечом не позволял.

При упоминании Брандона Джейме поежился. Он вспомнил выпученные глаза, руки, вцепившиеся в шею. Кто-то, он не помнил кто, говорил ему, что у Брандона Старка с королевой было больше всего общего. Были ли они близки? Наверное, это Эддард Старк в их семье был белой вороной, все-таки он воспитывался у Джона Аррена. Но думать об этом сейчас не было смысла.

\- Очевидно, возможности поработать над техникой у вас не было, - сказал Джейме, стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал его.

Она лукаво, и в то же время смущенно, улыбнулась.

\- Пожалуй, что так. Я знаю основные позиции, но в основном мы просто лупили друг друга, стараясь ударить побольнее.

\- В этом тоже есть смысл, но это не лучший путь к совершенству. Для начала покажите мне, как вы держите меч, а там посмотрим.

  


В Круглом Зале Джейме был уже за четверть часа до времени, на которое был назначен общий сбор. Если он приходил позже других, все взгляды обращались на него, зато, когда он приходил первым, вниманием его удостаивали не больше, чем какой-то предмет мебели.  


За прошедшие четыре месяца рыцари Королевской Гвардия полным составом собирались уже в шестой раз, чаще, чем когда либо. Но после восстания им действительно о многом нужно было поговорить.

Первым был тот ужасный, злосчастный сбор, когда вернулись все выжившие, и сир Герольд начал вещать о том, как все изменилось, а в конце приказал Джейме объяснить, _почему он убил Эйриса_ , прямо тут, перед всеми. У Джейме язык присох к небу, он не мог вымолвить ни слова, и тогда явно разочарованный Белый Бык печально сказал, что для всех было бы лучше, если бы Джейме надел черное. «Но раз уж этого не произошло», - сказал он в заключение, - «будем как-то справляться».

Потом Королевская Гвардия дважды собиралась, чтобы принять в свои ряды новых рыцарей – сира Марка и сира Ариса.

После этого сир Герольд назначил общий сбор, кода выяснилось, что королева не доверяет доброй половине Королевской Гвардии. Сир Эртур сказал: «Мы держали ее пленницей в башне», и они с сиром Герольдом начали спорить о приказах, о том, нужно ли было им следовать, и кто виноват в том, что произошло в Башне Радости. Потом Джейме пробормотал вполголоса: «Вы признаетесь в том, что помогли развязать войну – почему меня ненавидят за то, что я помог ее окончить?» Сир Барристан услышал его и сказал: «Мы что, должны гордиться вами, потому что верность своей семье вы поставили выше верности своему королю?»

Джейме ушел с того сбора, но на нем, по-видимому, ничего так и не решили, потому что два дня спустя сир Герольд в очередной раз созвал их, чтобы все-таки обсудить варианты, которые устроят королеву, и начал он с того, что всем присутствующим полезно было бы остаться до конца.

Джейме понятия не имел, зачем они собираются снова, но даже не надеялся, что эта встреча пройдет лучше, чем предыдущие пять.

Он подошел к столу из чардрева в центре зала и занял свое обычное место по левую сторону. На столе лежала Белая Книга, и, пользуясь возможностью, он подтянул ее к себе и пролистал до своей страницы.

 _Сир Джейме Ланнистер. Первенец лорда Тайвина и леди Джоанны из Утеса Кастерли. Будучи оруженосцем лорда Самнера Крейкхолла, принял участие в сражении с Братством Королевского леса. На шестнадцатом году жизни посвящен в рыцари сиром Эртуром Дэйном, рыцарем Королевской Гвардии, за доблесть в бою. На шестнадцатом году жизни принят в Королевскую Гвардию королем Эйрисом II Таргариеном. Во время Резни в Королевской Гавани убил короля Эйриса у подножья Железного Трона. С тех пор известен под именем Цареубийца. Помилован за свое преступление королем Робертом I Баратеоном._

Джейме смотрел на строки, написанные рукой Герольда Хайтауэра, и чувствовал, как в нем закипает кровь. Зачем обязательно нужно было писать про Цареубийцу? Белая Книга служила для записи деяний, для истории, какая необходимость была упоминать здесь это прозвище? И это при том, что сир Герольд лишь вскользь упомянул Братство Королевского леса. Почему здесь не было написано, что он выиграл турнир, когда ему было тринадцать? Первый турнир сира Барристана – когда он в десять лет выехал на ристалище, и сир Дункан из жалости сразился с ним – сир Герольд не забыл упомянуть.

 _Его прозвали Отважным за дурацкую мальчишескую выходку. Я спас Королевскую Гавань, но меня будут помнить как Цареубийцу. Наверное, я должен радоваться, что сир Герольд не добавил к Цареубийце еще и Лживого Брата._

Он ненавидел их. Ненавидел их всех. Ненавидел сира Эртура, который бросил их, который служил только Рейгару, забыв про короля, которому присягал. Ненавидел сира Герольда, который сказал ему, что он должен служить королю, а не судить его, когда у него на глазах погибали Брандон и Рикард Старк. Ненавидел сира Барристана за то, что он обращался с ним как с ребенком до того, как он убил Эйриса, и как с чудовищем после этого. Сира Освелла Уэнта он ненавидел за то, что тот насвистывал Дожди в Кастмере, проходя мимо Джейме по корридору, а сира Марка и сира Ариса за то, что они еще не успели запятнать себя и за то, что им не пришлось иметь дело с Эйрисом.

Джейме с трудом поборол в себе порыв вырвать их страницы их Белой Книги и разорвать их на клочки. Их поступки ничего не значат. Это просто бумага и чернила. Поступок Джейме – значил. Если бы не Джейме, и Башня, и Книга, и Красный Замок обратились бы в пепел. Захлопнув книгу, Джейме оттолкнул ее от себя.

Вскоре отворилась дверь, и вошел сир Герольд. Он посмотрел на Джейме как на пустое место и занялся своими делами. Братья начали собираться по одному. Сир Эртур сел рядом с Джейме и попытался поймать его взгляд, но Джейме только гневно сверкнул на него глазами. Они все осудили его, даже не пытаясь понять, что произошло. Как и Нед Старк. Он им ничего не был должен.

В назначенный час все были в сборе. Удостоверившись в том, что королю ничего не угрожает, сир Герольд сказал:  


\- Сир Эртур изъявил желание собраться сегодня. – Судя по голосу, он был этому не рад, и у Джейме с языка уже было готово сорваться язвительное замечание по поводу раскола в их дружных рядах, но Герольд продолжал. – Он ставит под сомнение обеты Королевской Гвардии и желает обсудить это со своими названными братьями.

Этого никто не ожидал. Повисла тишина, которую нарушил сир Марк.

\- А что вас смущает в наших клятвах?

Эртур выглядел неуверенным. На мгновение Джейме показалось, что он боится того, что сейчас скажет.

\- Во время восстания некоторым из нас пришлось совершать поступки, которые шли вразрез с рыцарской честью.

Джейме фыркнул. _Ты-то что об этом знаешь?_ \- подумал он. Сир Герольд услышал. Он всегда следил за Джейме, словно пригрел змею на груди и опасался выпускать ее из вида.

\- Вам есть, что добавить к этому, сир? – темные глаза Герольда впились в Джейме.

\- Я просто задумался, с какими такими противоречиями пришлось столкнуться сиру Эртуру. Насколько я помню, Эйрис вообще не отдавал ему никаких приказов. Сир Эртур охранял только принца. – Джейме бросил взгляд в сторону сира Эртура и снисходительно улыбнулся. – Эйрис был в _бешенстве_ , когда узнал, что Рейгар похитил Лианну. Если бы вас действительно заботили ваши клятвы королю, вы бы не стали в этом участвовать. Вы держали пятнадцатилетнюю девчонку в башне не из-за обетов, а потому что ваш друг захотел с ней спать.

Сир Барристан рывком поднялся на ноги.

\- Вы не имеете права….

Сир Эртур жестом прервал его.

\- Вам ведь тоже приходится, по большей части, охранять королеву, и вы подчиняетесь ее приказам, как подчинялись бы приказам короля.

\- Если это не идет вразрез с волей короля, - возразил ему Джейме. – Как я уже сказал, Эйрис был очень расстроен произошедшим.

\- То есть вы считаете, что проблема не в наших клятвах, а во мне, - сказал ровно сир Эртур.

\- Я считаю, что эти клятвы курам на смех, но то, что вы делали по приказу принца, вы делали, не следуя своим обетам, а вопреки им, потому что принц был вашим другом.

\- Как вы помогли своему отцу, потому что он ваша семья? – сказал сир Эртур, словно на него сошло озарение. Джейме захотелось его ударить, но вместо этого он улыбнулся.

\- Да. Видите, вы все прекрасно понимаете.

\- К чему, на ваш взгляд, это обсуждение должно нас привести? – спросил сир Освелл. – Как ни суди, речь идет о неподчинении приказам короля.  


\- Когда рыцарь присягает какому-нибудь лорду замка, тот, в свою очередь, клянется, что не потребует от рыцаря бесчестных поступков. В то время, как рыцари Королевской Гвардии… - возразил ему сир Эртур, но сир Герольд перебил его.

\- Плохие из нас будут защитники, если нам придется быть и судьями.

\- Я прошу не разрешения судить короля, я прошу лишь о том, чтобы мы обратились к нему с просьбой изменить наши обеты. Чтобы король не мог требовать от нас того, что идет вразрез с нашей рыцарской честью. Мы должны быть лучшими рыцарями королевства - и в итоге никто из тех, кто служил в гвардии Эйриса, не оправдал этого звания.

Повисла тишина. Наконец, сир Барристан сказал.

\- В верности королю нет бесчестья.

\- Даже если приходится исполнять приказы чудовища в человеческом обличье?

Снова воцарилось напряженное молчание.

Сир Герольд покачал головой.

\- Король Эйрис был безумцем. Но он был один такой, а нашим клятвам не одна сотня лет. – Устремив взгляд куда-то вдаль, он добавил. – Сир Джейме говорил правду. Если мы повели себя бесчестно в отношении королевы Лианны, виной тому не обеты, а то, что верность принцу мы поставили выше верности королю.

\- А как же насчет остального? – спросил Эртур. – Как насчет того, что мы молча смотрели, как на наших глазах страдают невинные люди?

Почему-то никто не велел сиру Эртуру заткнуться и перестать задавать вопросы, как это всегда происходило, стоило кому-нибудь заметить хоть тень сомнения на лице Джейме. Эртур снова смотрел на него, словно ожидая чего-то.

\- Почему это волнует вас теперь? – спросил сир Освелл.

\- Это всегда волновало меня. Но что мы могли сделать? Я признаюсь, что возлагал свои надежды на принца Рейгара. Я решил дождаться смерти Эйриса, и уверяю вас, принц собирался многое изменить. – Глаза сира Эртура наполнились грустью. – Но он погиб, и на троне сидит король Роберт. Он не Рейгар, но он не безумен. Я уверен, что он услышит нас.

 _Какое это теперь имеет значение?_ подумал Джейме. _Уже слишком поздно._

Борясь с искушением сказать что-нибудь, о чем он потом пожалеет, Джейме со всей силы сжал кулаки, чтобы ногти впились в ладони. Боль отвлекала.

\- Что, если в наших рядах не будет согласия? – спросил сир Герольд. – Что, если наши рыцарские клятвы остановят нас, когда королю будет грозить опасность? Чем больше свободы выбора у нас будет, тем меньше от нас пользы королю и, в конечном итоге, королевству. Надевая белый плащ, мы жертвуем чем-то. Чем выше цена, тем значимее наша жертва.

\- Предполагается, что белый плащ могут надеть лишь лучшие из рыцарей, - сир Освелл наклонился вперед, пристально глядя на Белого Быка. – Возможно, Эртур прав. Если король велит поступать нам недостойно рыцарской чести, какой смысл в этом плаще?  


\- Все не так просто, -сказал сил Барристан. – Если рыцарь обязан защищать невинных, а король находит удовольствие в том, чтобы их мучить, то, следуя рыцарским обетам, мы должны не только отказаться участвовать в этом, мы должны помешать ему. Подобные рассуждения могут нас далеко завести.

Джейме мрачно уставился на крышку стола.

 _То есть мы должны позволять королю творить, что ему вздумается?_

Ему вдруг очень захотелось узнать, как бы сир Барристан поступил на его месте. Если бы сир Барристан, со всей своей честью и праведностью, пошел до конца и убил Эйриса, он бы, наверное, не смог дальше жить с этим. Сам лишился бы рассудка. Но скорее всего он бы просто проводил взглядом уходящего Россарта, и его драгоценная честь послужила бы ему утешением, когда дикий огонь поглотил бы и город, и его самого.

Никто из них не способен был понять.

\- Я не знаю, что я здесь делаю, - сказал Джейме, перебив сира Герольда на середине ответа. – Вы тут рассуждаете о чести, о долге, о том, что правильно – а у меня нет чести, долг свой я не исполнил, и когда вообще Ланнистеры были поборниками справедливости? – Он встал из-за стола, чувствуя, что едва способен стоять на ногах под тяжестью доспехов. Обведя их всех взглядом, Джейме добавил. – Сообщите мне потом, к какому решению придете, а я на досуге подумаю, как еще можно все испортить.

Он поспешно вышел из зала, чтобы никто не успел заметить подступавшие к его глазам слезы.

  


Ночью Джейме увидел сон. Ему снова было пятнадцать, и он проводил ночь в бдении в септе. На рассвете сир Эртура должен был посвятить его в рыцари. Джейме так долго стоял на коленях, что они уже начали кровоточить, но сир Эртур не пришел.

Время шло. У Джейме начало подводить живот от голода, он уже не чувствовал ног.

 _Он придет_ , думал Джейме, но Эртур не приходил.

Джейме решил ждать до конца. Он должен был доказать, что достоин быть рыцарем. Он не сдвинется с места. Возможно, это было еще одним испытанием. Но если так, это было жестокое испытание. Наконец, наступил момент, когда он уже не мог выносить боль в коленях и одиночество, но, попытавшись встать на ноги, Джейме обнаружил, что не может этого сделать.

Он заметался, вскрикивая от боли, ему уже было плевать на честь, он хотел лишь, чтобы сир Эртур пришел за ним. Пусть даже не сир Эртур, кто угодно. _Помогите мне!_ Он откинул голову назад и закричал, умоляя о помощи, но встать с колен так и не мог.

А потом открылась дверь. Джейме обернулся – но вместо сира Эртура в септе появился Улыбающийся Рыцарь.

\- Не подходи, - сказал Джейме.

Но Улыбающийся Рыцарь подошел вплотную, присел на корточки возле Джейме и наклонился к его лицу. Его дыхание пахло кровью, его пустые глаза смеялись.

\- Сир Эртур не будет посвящать тебя в рыцари, и никто другой не будет. Это выпало мне.

\- Нет, - закричал Джейме, - так не должно быть. Уйди от меня!

Но Улыбающийся Рыцарь уже опустился на колено рядом с ним, обняв Джейме за плечи.

\- Уйти? - сказал он….. и голос его начал меняться, становясь яснее, глубже… такой знакомый голос. – Но мой мальчик, ты ведь уже впустил меня.

Джейме попытался оттолкнуть его, но Улыбающийся Рыцарь остался на месте, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Джейме, Джейме чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своем лице и уже не мог разобрать, где кончался он и начинался тот, другой. Джейме продолжал бороться, пока не осознал, что он в септе один.

Он проснулся в холодному поту, весь дрожа. Подойдя к окну, он высунул голову наружу, хватая ртом холодный ночной воздух, пока сердце не перестало бешено колотиться и тошнота не отступила. После этого он оделся, пошел в оружейную, взял там затупленный меч и отправился на площадку для учебных боев. Была глубокая ночь, высоко в небе висела луна, но спать сегодня он больше не мог.

Джейме из всех сил лупил по чучелу, представляя, что это Улыбающийся Рыцарь. Он не думал ни о технике, ни о точности, просто бил, что было силы, снова и снова, пока кровь не начала стучать в ушах, заглушая дурные мысли.

Звук шагов вырвал его из забытья. Джейме застыл. Он только сейчас заметил, что пальцы его правой руки совсем онемели, и что лицо его было в слезах. Внутри у него все сжалось, он остался стоять спиной к незваному гостю, шумно дыша.

\- Ночь на дворе, - сказал сир Эртур.

 _Ну почему именно он_? Джейме снова поднял меч, размахнулся и, не говоря ни слова, начал опять бить по чучелу, вымещая свою обиду и гнев _. Может, он просто уйдет_.

Но Эртур продолжал.

\- Я думал, что вчерашний сбор тебя заинтересует. До восстания ты нередко выражал свое неудовольствие.

 _И всем было плевать_.

Джейме врезал кулаком по животу чучела, представляя, что это сир Эртур.

\- Если вы забыли, с источником своего неудовольствия я уже сам разобрался. – Джейме старался говорить непринужденно, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало ни тени сожаления. _Я не буду притворяться, что раскаиваюсь. Мне все равно, что вы обо мне думаете_. Подняв меч, он снова обрушил на чучело град ударов. – Что бы вы там теперь ни нарешали, уже слишком поздно.

Сир Эртур подошел вплотную к Джейме.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Джейме пришлось подчиниться, чтобы не выглядеть трусом. Он повернулся к сиру Эртуру. Луна стояла высоко, и ночь не могла скрыть следы слез на его лице.

Эртур смотрел на него своими бледными глазами, но Джейме не мог прочесть по его лицу, о чем он думает.

Левая рука Джейме сжалась, и он крепче перехватил меч в правой. Эртур всегда казался ему необыкновенным. Он был приветливым, но отстраненным, всегда серьезным. Он редко делился своими мыслями. Все это добавляло ему таинственности, словно он был не обычным человеком, а героем из легенд. _Но это тоже была ложь. Он хранил молчание потому, что ему нечего было сказать. Если бы он заговорил, все бы сразу поняли, что он ничем не отличается от остальных._

Джейме хотелось его удавить за то, что он оказался самозванцем, за то, он что лгал все эти годы, притворяясь тем, кем на самом деле не был. Джейме хотелось потребовать извинений - он ведь мечтал стать таким, как Эртур Дейн, но теперь он больше не понимал, почему. Сир Эртур знал, что Джейме приходилось бороться с самим собой. Знал, что они поступают не так, как должны были. И он ничего не сказал. Ничего не сделал.  


Ему было плевать, что Джейме тонул и погибал у него на глазах. Только когда изувеченные останки того мальчика, которым Джейме когда-то был, выкинуло к его ногам, он признал, что не все было гладко.

Эртур положил руку ему на плечо, словно хотел поддержать его - или просто удержать на месте.

\- Лучше бы ты не делал вид, что все это тебя только забавляет. Наши братья верят, что так оно и есть.

Джейме напомнил себе, что сам Эртур искренне верил в то, что он убил Эйриса по указке отца.

Он прерывисто выдохнул.

\- Мне плевать, что думают эти люди. У _меня_ есть только один брат. Он карлик, ему десять лет, и на вас всех он ни капли не похож.

\- Только сир Герольд и сир Барристан говорили...

\- Нет, дело не в том, что _они_ думают. Дело в том, что я изначально не заслуживал белого плаща. Я получил его, потому что Эйрис хотел отомстить моему отцу, и потому что из меня получился удобный заложник. Теперь я тем более не заслуживаю его, и ношу я его лишь потому, что ненависть короля Роберта к драконам сильнее его жажды справедливости. Я не один из вас, и я никогда им не был.

Эртур застыл.

\- Сир Барристан сказал тебе это?

Джейме был готов биться головой о что-нибудь твердое. Например, о каменную стену, чтобы мозги полезли из ушей. За все эти годы Эртур ничего о нем не понял, словно смотрел на него и не видел. Но, может, в этом была не только его вина. Джейме никогда не показывал, как ранило его то, что Эйрис использовал его. Видимо, он слишком хорошо играл свою роль.

От этого было не легче.

\- Я понял это, когда он отослал меня из Харренхола, - сказал он так, словно Эртур не понимал очевидного.

Лицо Эртура дрогнуло, и он отступил. Впервые на памяти Джейме он выглядел совершенно растерянным и сбитым с толку. Что-то в его взгляде заставило Джейме пожалеть о своих словах, и он уже готов был рассмеяться и обратить все в шутку. Как будто Эртур понял, что изначально исходил из ошибочных суждений, и теперь пытался найти новое объяснение всем прошлым поступкам Джейме.

Джейме отвернулся от него.

\- Я хотел бы вернуться к своим занятиям, если не возражаете.

\- Сир Джейме....

Он резко развернулся, одновременно поднимая меч.

\- Что вас здесь еще держит? Если я укажу вам девицу, которую надо умыкнуть, вы наконец уберетесь отсюда?

Эртур явно боролся с собой. Наконец он сказал.

\- Я не понимаю тебя. Я больше не понимаю, где в твоих словах правда, а где ложь. Но.... ты в самом деле возненавидел меня, да?

Джейме не нужно было лгать.

\- Я ненавижу вас всех. - Но эти слова прозвучали так непохоже на действительность. В них осталась одна лишь голая ненависть, в то время, как действительность, наполненная сотнями мыслей и эмоций, была гораздо глубже и сложнее.

Эртур дернулся, как от удара. Джейме этого не ожидал и ощутил мрачное удовлетворение при мысли о том, что Эртуру оказалось больно лишиться восхищения того глупого мальчишки, который бегал за ним по пятам, как собачонка. _Того мальчишки больше нет_ , подумал Джейме. _Он мертв, и ты сам в этом виноват._

Сир Эртур наклонил голову.

\- Прости, что помешал.

Джейме больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы он ушел и оставил его в покое. Но когда он исчез из виду, Джейме только сильнее возненавидел его за это.

  


Лианна Баратеон оказалась прирожденной фехтовальщицей. Джейме нашел в ней родственную душу, песня стали в равной мере горячила кровь и льву, и волчице. Ее мастерство росло стремительно, и вскоре ему уже приходилось попотеть, когда они сходились в поединке. И хотя на его стороне был опыт и годы тренировок, по мере того, как проходили недели, потом месяцы, он обнаружил, что от тренировок с ней он получает больше пользы, чем от тренировок с сиром Илином.  


\- У меня стало лучше получаться, правда? – спросила она как-то, когда они, запыхавшиеся и все в грязи, сидели, прислонившись спинами к стволу большого дерева. Земля была влажной от прошедшего накануне дождя. – Вы тоже раскраснелись.

\- Вы не уступаете многим рыцарям. – Джейме замолчал и уставился на свои грязные сапоги. - Могу я спросить, зачем вам это? Вы же не станете в самом деле…

Ее твердый взгляд заставил его замолчать.

\- Вам не понять. Мне пришлось многие месяцы против своей воли провести в заточении, потому что я оказалось недостаточно сильной. Я знаю сама, вам необязательно это говорить, что ни один человек не смог бы выстоять против этих рыцарей Королевской Гвардии, к тому же я была… - ее голос дрогнул, - я была в тягости, и ребенок…. – Говорили, что ребенок родился мертвым за неделю до того, как люди Старка нашли их. Печаль и тоска в ее взгляде потрясли его, но она продолжала, - Я знаю, что это ничего бы не изменило _тогда_. Но я теперь чувствую себя сильнее… в то время, как весь последний год я ощущала себя просто слабым, глупым ребенком, от которого ничего не зависит, который ничего не может изменить.

Джейме облизнул пересохшие губы.

\- Знаете, Эйрис держал меня при себе как заложника. Это не то же самое, но я не мог от него и шагу сделать, и я был беспомощен. Я чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. – Он положил руку на рукоять клинка, которым убил Эйриса. – И когда я убил его…. до того, как осознал, что это значило…. я впервые за эти годы вздохнул свободно.

\- Наверное, необязательно сидеть под замком в башне, чтобы быть узником, - сказала Лианна. Она рывком поднялась на ноги. – Нам пора возвращаться. Уже много времени прошло.

Они убрали тренировочные мечи в дупло дерева и вышли из богорощи. Молитва требует уединения, а если Лианна и выглядела потом растрепанной, так в замке все знали, что она сущая дикарка. Проблемы могли возникнуть, если бы заметили, что в богороще они скрываются вдвоем, но тут не бывало посторонних глаз.

За все время их ни разу никто не потревожил, и в тот день они тоже никого не встретили, поэтому Джейме был удивлен, когда сир Барристан с похоронным видом вечером велел ему явиться в тронный зал. Когда он вошел, Лианна уже стояла перед Железным Троном. На ней было темно-серое платье, корона сидела криво на распущенных волосах, словно она второпях нахлобучила ее.

На троне нервно елозил Роберт, лицо его было красным.

 _Вы так порежетесь_ , подумал Джейме, но промолчал.

\- Вот и сир Джейме здесь, - сказала Лианна, как только двери за ним захлопнулись. Сир Барристан остался в зале стоять у дверей, сир Герольд был рядом с королем. Она оглядела своего супруга с головы до ног. – Теперь ты скажешь мне, в чем дело?

\- Мне донесли, что вы двое постоянно уединяетесь,- сказал Роберт, стараясь говорить ровно, но голос все равно выдавал его. У Джейме сердце оборвалось. – Я предполагал, что моя королева уходит молиться, но что я должен думать, если Варис говорит… о, проклятье, скажу прямо. Вы двое спите друг с другом?

\- Вы действительно ожидаете, что кто-то из нас ответит…. начал Джейме, но Лианна ударила его по руке.

\- Нет, - ответила она спокойно, как будто подобное обвинение ее не оскорбляло.

\- Тогда чем вы занимались, если потом украдкой выбирались из леса, грязные и потные, как свиньи после случки?

Джейме кровь ударила в голову, мысли его заметались, и он сделал шаг вперед, закрыв собой Лианну.

\- Я не оставил ей выбора, Ваша Милость…

Лианна с силой лягнула его ногой по лодыжке, так что он запнулся.

\- Даже глупый Ланнистер мог бы понимать, что говорить правду – это не самая крайняя мера. – Повернувшись к Роберту, она сказала уверенно. – Он учит меня владеть мечом.

\- М....мечом. – Этого Роберт явно меньше всего ожидал.

\- Да, _мечом, -_ повторила Лианна, театрально распахнув глаза. – Настоящим. Из стали. Которым сражаются. Не все на свете сводится к членам.

Джейме уставился на нее.

Роберт уставился на нее.

\- _Мечом_ , - снова сказал он. Он покачал головой, но улыбка уже кривила его губы, и Джейме с изумлением понял, что гнев короля уступил место удивлению, которое, в свою очередь, уже граничило с веселостью. – Полагаю, мне потребуются доказательства. Сир Джейме, отдайте королеве свой меч.

У Джейме не было выбора, кроме как вынуть меч из ножен и вручить Лианне.

Роберт махнул сиру Герольду.

\- Давайте, посмотрим, научилась ли моя королева чему-нибудь.

Сир Герольд, конечно, не воспротивился. Джейме сомневался, что сир Герольд воспротивился бы, даже если бы Роберт велел ему сразиться с Лианнной всерьез. Положив руку ей на плечо, Джейме зашептал:

\- Бейте быстро и сильно у самой гарды. Он был ранен стрелой в руку несколько лет назад, и это ухудшило его хват. Если будете действовать быстро, возможно, сможете разоружить его. Он не будет этого ожидать.

Лианна прикусила губу, ее глаза блестели.

Роберт хлопнул в ладони.

\- Довольно шептаться, это выглядит подозрительно. Начинайте уже!

Лианна позволила сиру Герольду атаковать первым. Он двигался медленно и не вкладывал силу в свой удар. Она кое-как парировала его меч, изобразив видимое усилие, и следующий удар сира Герольда был еще более ленивым и расслабленным. На этот раз Лианна со смехом парировала его всерьез, и сила встречного удара, которой сир Герольд не ожидал, заставила его пошатнуться, а Лианна тут же быстро, как молния, ударила по его клинку у гарды. Его пальцы разжались. Сир Герольд не выронил меч, но Лианна, не дав ему шанса опомниться, тут же ударила снова в то же место, и этого оказалось достаточно. Меч полетел на каменные плиты, и Лианна, отбросив его ногой, приставила клинок Джейме к шее Белого Быка.

\- Сдавайтесь, - потребовала она, по-волчьи ухмыляясь.

Роберт расхохотался и захлопал ей, словно наблюдал за финальной схваткой на турнире.

\- Все вон, - сказал он. – Оставьте нас вдвоем.

\- В _тронном зале_? – спросила Лианна, приподняв бровь. Испуганной она при этом не выглядела. Разве что немного раздраженной.

\- Зачем же еще быть королем? –Роберт рассмеялся, словно сказал что-то смешное.

\- Ваша милость? – отважился встрять Джейме, презирая себя за нотки сомнения в голосе.

\- Можешь продолжать учить ее, только в открытую. Не хватало еще, чтобы о моей жене шептались и распускали сплетни. – Он взглянул Джейме в глаза. – И не думай, что я не заметил, что ты собирался признаться в том, что взял ее силой, рассчитывая этим ее прикрыть. Это стоило бы тебе головы. Уж конечно ты это понимал.

Сойдя вниз по ступенькам Роберт, к его изумлению, похлопал его по плечу.

\- Вот поэтому ты и охраняешь королеву, в то время как те ублюдки, что держали ее в башне, целый день любуются на мой зад. Никчемные, все как один. Пожалуй, мне стоит сделать тебя лордом-командующим вместо этого вот. – Он пихнул сира Герольда в плечо. – Если бы я сказал, что хочу тебя поиметь, ты бы нагнулся и спустил штаны, или я не прав?

Сир Герольд не ответил.

Роберт снова хлопнул Джейме по спине.

\- Иди парень, и вы все тоже.

\- Вы же не думаете всерьез сделать меня лордом-командующим? – переспросил Джейме. Он не дожил бы до утра.

\- Что? Ну конечно нет, Джон Аррен с меня шкуру снял бы. Ты бы и сам этого не хотел, верно? Одна скука, никакого веселья, уж поверь своему королю.

Он нетерпеливо махнул Джейме, выпроваживая его. Джейме взглянул на Лианну, чтобы убедиться, что она не выказывает страха, но Лианна улыбалась.

  


Довольно скоро после этого Лианна сказала ему, что они больше не могут продолжать тренироваться, как прежде.

\- Роберт все-таки передумал? – спросил недовольно Джейме. Но королева рассмеялась и сказала, что ждет ребенка.

Джейме не знал, что и думать. Она казалась ему совсем юной девчонкой, только взгляд у нее был слишком взрослый. Но она ведь уже носила ребенка однажды. Доносила до срока и потом потеряла. В ее глазах он прочел страх, что это может произойти снова. Эти опасения омрачали ее радость.

Все же он поздравил ее, как от него ожидалось, хотя и не испытывал особой радости от того, что остался без партнера. Словно разгадав его мысли, Лианна рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы.

\- Ты иногда просто-напросто забываешь, что я женщина, так ведь? Неважно. Это как раз одна из тех черт, которые мне в тебе больше всего нравятся. Не переживай, скучать не будем. Мейстер говорит, что мне по-прежнему можно ездить верхом и плавать. Немножко фехтовать тоже, если буду осторожна.

Он представил, как она требовала с Пицеля список того, чем ей можно заниматься, и улыбнулся, это добавило нотку искренности его поздравлениям.

Но королева быстро все испортила.

\- Тебе теперь, наверное, придется хоть изредка тренироваться со своими братьями. Ты же не можешь требовать от сира Илина, чтобы он являлся по каждому зову.

\- Мои братья вообще перестали со мной разговаривать, - сказал Джейме. – Ну зато они теперь больше не прохаживаются на мой счет.

В действительности он бы предпочел язвительные замечания той оглушительной тишине, которая теперь окружала его. Только сир Марк и сир Арис иногда обменивались с ним парой слов, и это всегда выглядело так неуклюже и напряженно, словно они ожидали, что их за это поразит ударом молнии.

\- Ты говорил, что Эртур пытался….

\- Он пытался слишком поздно и не слишком усердно. Я буду тренироваться с сиром Илином, мне этого достаточно.

Она наклонила голову.

\- Думаю, у меня есть идея получше.

На следующий день на площадке для учебных боев его поджидал Роберт Баратеон. Свой боевой молот он держал одной рукой, словно тот вообще ничего не весил.  


\- Я думал, что мы будем сражаться на мечах, - не удержался Джейме.

\- Я сильно бить тебя не буду.

Мысль о том, что молот Роберта, раздробивший ребра Рейгара, теперь обрушится на _него_ , вызывала у Джейме некоторые опасения, но отступать было поздно.

\- Да, Ваша Милость, - сказал он и больше не спорил.

К его удивлению, их поединок вышел славным. Роберт был гораздо сильнее, но ему не хватало скорости, которая всегда была главным преимуществом Джейме, и в итоге они бились на равных.

Они задержались на площадке гораздо дольше, чем следовало. Удары Джейме чаще попадали в цель, зато удары Роберта сбивали Джейме с ног и выбивали из него дух. Если бы Роберт бил в полную силу, Джейме был бы уже мертв, но и король пропустил не меньше ударов Джейме, которые оказались бы смертельными, сражайся они всерьез.

Появление Джона Аррена заставило их прерваться.

\- Ваша _Милость_ , вы потратили на это все утро, в то время, как вас ждут дела.

Король, потный, раскрасневшийся, пытался отдышаться.

\- Боги, Джон! Ты знаешь, когда мне в последний раз довелось хорошенько подраться? Когда я убил Рейгара на Трезубце. А этот смазливый мальчишка лучше Рейгара, жаль только, что приходится сдерживать удары. – Обращаясь к Джейме, он добавил. – Завтра повторим. Мне слишком долго пришлось обходиться без хорошей драки, а это почти то же самое, что обходиться без женщины.

\- Но не каждое же утро, - сказал Джон Аррен.

\- Я не буду тратить _все_ утро. Но людям нужен сильный король, разве не так? Ты хочешь, чтобы я разжирел? Что на это скажет Лиа? – подняв молот, он зашагал к замку. – Ну давай, выкладывай, что там у тебя за дела, чтобы я мог решить, кому за меня придется отдуваться. И не надо так хмуриться, я никогда и не говорил, что король из меня выйдет хороший.

 _Лучше, чем Эйрис_ , подумал Джейме, но, если по правде, этим все и ограничивалось.

Зато он был хорошим партнером на тренировке.

  


Джейме не пытался стать Роберту другом и не желал этого, но того ни капли не волновало его видимое безразличие, он любил почесать языком перед тренировкой и после. Чаще всего он жаловался на то, что королевский сан ему в тягость, или расспрашивал Джейме о самочувствии и поведении Лианны в то время, как он был при ней. Еще он рассказывал про свои похождения, про женщин, про охоту, про войну, вспоминал детские проделки с Недом Старком в Долине. Роберт был смешон, но из чувства долга и из-за одиночества Джейме его слушал.  


Но однажды утром Роберт прервал их тренировку раньше обычного и сказал серьезно, что было на него не похоже.

\- Ты Лие нравишься. И она беспокоится. Даже я заметил, что твои братья тебя на дух не выносят. Довольно глупо, учитывая, какую услугу ты мне оказал, прикончив Эйриса. Но от того, что ты куксишься, лучше не станет. Хватит уже переживать по поводу того, что они и остальные болтают за твоей спиной, живи дальше. Ты не думал, что половина Вестероса ненавидит меня за это восстание? А вторая, должно быть, ненавидит за то, что король из меня никудышный.

\- Ваша Милость….

\- Ты сам так думаешь, я по глазам вижу, так что не надо. – Он со значением посмотрел на Джейме. - Вам просто нужно вместе выпить и обо всем поговорить. Если не станете после этого приятелями, так хоть выговоритесь. Если не хочешь сам, я тебе приказываю.

Джейме поморщился.

\- Я не думаю, что…

\- Приказываю, - повторил Роберт, и спорить тут было больше не о чем.

Вечером Джейме вернулся в Башню Белого Меча в мрачном настроении. Он, конечно, не собирался говорить со всеми разом, это было бы невыносимо и ни к чему хорошему точно не привело бы. Вместо этого он пошел к Эртуру и заколотил в дверь, лишая себя шанса передумать.  


Меч Зари не заставил себя долго ждать. Увидев перед собой Джейме, он нахмурился.

\- Сир….

\- Король приказал мне поговорить с вами, - объявил Джейме, желая сразу дать понять Эртуру, что он не по своей воле к нему приполз.

Сир Эртур сделал шаг в сторону, впуская Джейме.

\- О чем? Это срочно?

Джейме скривился.

\- Вообще-то он велел мне выпить с вами. Чтобы мы поговорили по душам и стали добрыми приятелями. Ну и с остальными тоже. – Помрачнев, он добавил. - Это королева его подтолкнула.

Эртур закрыл дверь и уселся на кровать, его это явно позабавило, но в то же время он выглядел обеспокоенным.

\- Ты собираешься последовать его совету или просто пришел формально исполнить волю короля, на деле даже не пытаясь что-то исправить?

\- Второе. Я знаю, что уже ничего не исправить.

\- Уверен? – спросил Эртур.

Джейме не ответил.

\- Джейме….

\- Думаю, мы уже достаточно поговорили. – Эртур схватил его за руку, остановив на полпути к двери.

\- Ты что-то там говорил насчет вина. Иди сюда. – Он подошел к шкафу в углу комнаты и достал оттуда мех с вином. – У меня нет кубков, будем пить так, если ты не против. – Он протянул мех Джейме.

\- Вы хотите напоить меня?

\- Будем напиваться вместе. Твоя холодность у меня уже в печенках сидит, может, хоть, вино тебя растормошит. Пей.

У Джейме было предчувствие, что добром это не кончится, но он все-таки выпил.

\- Мне кажется, рыцари Королевской Гвардии не должны этого делать. Это недостойно.

\- Ты уже ясно дал понять, что, по твоему мнению, рыцари Королевской Гвардии лишены чести, - сказал Эртур. – Думаю, ты прав. А может, наоборот, только одна честь у нас и есть, больше ничего. – Взяв у Джейме мех, он тоже приложился, и так оно дальше и пошло.

Когда вино почти закончилось, и по жилам Джейме растеклась приятная нега, Эртур спросил.

\- Ты правда меня ненавидишь?

\- Да, - повторил Джейме. – Но не только ненавижу. – Он подозревал, что Эртур напоил его, чтобы развязать ему язык, но был рад, что может теперь сказать все то, что так долго копил в себе. – Если бы только вы не бросили меня тогда... Никого не осталось. Только я и Эйрис, и он уже знал, что проиграет войну. Он совсем обезумел, не отпускал меня от себя ни на шаг, потому что думал, что это защитит его от моего отца.

\- Я не мог остаться. Принц…

\- Принц был таким же безумцем, как и Эйрис. Послушайте Лианну. Вы слышали, как она говорит о нем? Она пострадала от него из-за какого-то пророчества.

\- Я сожалею о том, что произошло с королевой.

\- Но вы помогали ему. Вы же были первым рыцарем королевства, благородным рыцарем! Вы все должны были быть благородными! Но оказалось, что ни у кого нет чести. Ни у одного из вас.

\- Сир Джейме….

\- Какой смысл в этом всем, если мы все чудовища?

\- Ты не чудовище.

\- Я Цареубийца, и вы все считаете, что я позволил Элии и детям умереть, что я позволил своему отцу убить их. Разумеется, я чудовище.

Эртур подсел ближе.

\- Мы так _считаем_?

\- Я не знал, что он это сделает. Я не думал, что он причинит им вред. Я думал, что им ничего не грозит. – Джейме снова потянулся за вином, он хотел выпить еще столько, чтобы его вообще перестало заботить, что он несет. Тогда, может, ему хватило бы храбрости рассказать Эртуру и все остальное.

Но вино закончилось. Он отбросил пустой мех в сторону.

\- Ты не знал, что у твоего отца на уме?

\- Я был заложником. Я два года не видел никого из своей семьи. Хватит. Довольно вопросов. Я уже сказал достаточно, остальное вам не понравится. Не уверен, что вам понравилось то, что вы услышали. Да и зачем вам вообще что-то слушать, все эти годы вам было плевать.

\- Сир Барристан был прав, - сказал Эртур. – Ты был слишком юн. Жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это.

\- Я пожалел сразу, как только Эйрис услал меня из Харренхола. Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Осталось выяснить, сможет ли плащ еще сильнее запятнать меня. Знаете, я начал видеть сны, в которых у меня лицо Улыбающегося Рыцаря.

\- Джейме.

Джейме поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, и хмуро посмотрел на Эртура.

\- Вы мне все равно не нравитесь. Наверное, я слишком мало выпил, или Роберт ошибался.

Он еще раз взглянул на Эртура, ему хотелось…. Джейме сам не знал, чего. Наверное, чтобы Эртур остановил его, чтобы заставил Джейме говорить. Но сир Эртур молчал, и Джейме ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

  


Лианна родила здорового мальчика, но сразу после этого слегла с родильной горячкой. Она часто звала Джейме к себе и несла какую-то бессмыслицу, вцепившись в его руку. Несколько раз она принимала его за Рейгара, и тогда Джейме думал, что, может быть, ему надо почитать ей стихи или сказать что-нибудь умное, чтобы усилить сходство, но она не ждала от него никаких слов, только спрашивала снова и снова: «Зачем?»

Еще она просила, чтобы ей принесли ребенка, но, наверное, имела в виду младенца, которого потеряла, потому что не успокаивалась, когда ей приносили маленького Брандона.

Роберт метался по площадке для учебных боев, как раненый зверь.

\- Это его вина, - рычал он, сжимая свой молот с таким видом, словно хотел убить кого-нибудь. – Его проклятое драконье семя….

\- Моя мать умерла в родах, - сказал Джейме ровно, чтобы не разозлить его. – И мать королевы Лианны тоже. Это случается. Всегда есть риск. Не думаю, что Рейгар виновен в том, что она теперь больна.

\- Я не могу _убить_ эту трижды проклятую горячку, - Роберт развернулся и со всей силы обрушил свой молот на пустое место.

\- Рейгара Таргарина вы тоже не можете убить. Он для этого уже слишком мертв.

\- Ба! _Слишком мертв_! Предполагается, что ты мне должен во всем потакать, Ланнистер. Слишком мертв! Никто не может быть слишком мертв. Я мог бы отыграться на его жалком трупе.

Джейме отвернулся.

\- Что ты на меня смотришь так? Если есть, что сказать, говори. Вот за это и терпеть не могу вашу братию: вечно стоите над душой и молчите, а спросишь что-нибудь – говорите только то, что я хочу услышать, как попугаи. Ну давай, покажи, что в тебе есть что-то от живого человека, не дожидаясь, пока оно все не выплеснется наружу однажды и ты не перережешь мне глотку.

\- Вы же только что сказали, что я должен вам потакать.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Вот сейчас можешь начать потакать, чтобы мне не пришлось силой выбивать из тебя слова.

Джейме предпочел бы, чтобы Роберт попытался выбить из него что-нибудь. Тогда он мог бы увернуться от удара, и они наконец начали бы использовать площадку для учебных боев по назначению, а не для пустой болтовни.

Но он все-таки ответил.

\- От того, что вы разоряетесь насчет Рейгара, никакого толку. Вместо этого вы могли бы пойти к королеве или хотя бы просто помолчать. Весь замок стоит на ушах, и Лианне от этого только хуже.

Роберт вздохнул и опустил молот.

\- Я боюсь ее потерять. Что мне еще остается делать? Что ты делал, когда это случилось с твоей матерью?

\- Она умерла в одночасье. Она позвала меня и Серсею к себе, чтобы попрощаться. Все было в крови, она выглядела ужасно, отец плакал. Я взял ее руку, как она попросила, и Серсея взяла вторую. Но у нее не было сил ни говорить, ни слушать нас. Минуту я постоял, не зная, что делать, а потом все было кончено.

\- Мне лучше пойти к Лианне, - сказал Роберт.

Он ушел, ничего больше не говоря, и Джейме остался один, до тренировки дело так и не дошло.

Он попытался найти сира Илина, но тщетно, тот куда-то испарился.

Тогда он пошел в Башню Белого Меча. Эртур и его новый приятель, сир Марк, были в общем зале, беседуя о чем-то своем, о чем обычно беседуют истинные рыцари. Джейме подошел к Эртуру.

\- Я хочу побить по чему-нибудь.

Эртур медленно поднял на него взгляд, и Джейме испугался, что он бросит ему в лицо все те слова, которые Джейме говорил ему за прошедший год, и погонит прочь. Но Эртур встал и сказал.

\- Что ж, пойдем.

Эртур от него и мокрого места не оставил на площадке. Роберт был свирепым противником, но сражаться против молота было совсем не то же самое, что сражаться против меча. Лианна только училась, а сир Илин талантами не блистал. Слишком давно у Джейме не было возможности противостоять настоящему мечнику, и это сказывалось.

В третий раз подряд разоружив Джейме, Эртур сказал.

\- Я полагаю, это значит, что ты теперь снова будешь с нами тренироваться? Ты теряешь мастерство.

\- С вами. Не с ними.

Эртур хотя бы не бросался словами _лживый брат_ , как делали сир Барристан и сир Герольд. И Джейме даже сейчас все равно был лучше, чем сир Арис, сир Освелл и сир Марк, не было смысла искать их компании.

На какой-то момент Джейме показалось, что Эртур будет возражать, но тот, помолчав, сказал:

\- Если ты так хочешь, Джейме.

  


Лианна поправилась, несмотря на уверенность Пицеля в обратном. Спустя две недели после рождения Брандона она уже вставала с постели. Роберт почти не отходил от нее и часами нес всякий любовный вздор, но она уже не шарахалась от его проявлений нежности, а снисходительно их принимала.

Младенец тоже все время был при ней. Лианна настояла на том, что будет кормить его сама, как полагал Джейме, по какому-то странному северному обычаю. При виде лица Джейме, когда он впервые заглянул в детскую и обнаружил ее со спущенным с плеч платьем с младенцем у груди, она хохотала до слез. Если она не кормила его, то носила на руках или пела ему северные песни или рассказывала северные сказки, не уступающие тем, что дядюшка Герион когда-то рассказывал им про Ланна Умного.

Хуже всего было то, что Лианна упорно втягивала его в эту возню. Она заставляла его держать младенца и слушать ее сказки. Один раз, вернувшись из уборной, она поймала его на том, что он напевал. Это была просто привычка, когда Тирион был совсем маленьким, он иногда делал это, чтобы рассмешить его. Пустяк, но королева пришла в восторг.

\- У тебя приятный голос, - заявила она и заставила его петь еще. Когда выяснилось, что почти все песни, которые он знал, были неприличными, она рассмеялась.

\- Его еще рано учить этим песням, - сказала она, - подожди, пока он не подрастет настолько, чтобы не повторять это на людях. Вот тогда пожалуйста. Брандон – мой брат Брандон – он бы хотел, чтобы рядом был кто-нибудь, чтобы учить его плохому. Но только не Роберт.

Джейме не слишком любил маленького Брандона, но и неприязни к нему не испытывал. Все чаще он думал о то, каким хрупким и уязвимым был мальчик, и вспоминал, как выглядело крохотное тельце Эйгона на ступенях Железного Трона.

Однажды вечером, стоя в дверях детской и слушая краем уха, как Лианна напевает что-то сыну, он не удержался и выпалил.

\- Вы же знаете, что я никому не позволю причинить ему вред. Даже отцу. Не так, как вышло…

Джейме не смог заставить себя произнести вслух имя Элии. Лианна не любила говорить о ней, словно до сих пор ощущала стыд и вину. Еще меньше она любила говорить о детях, и в первые месяцы ее замужества Джеме часто слышал, как она ссорилась с Робертом из-за этого.

Лианна подняла на него безмятежный взгляд.

\- Я знаю, сир Джейме. Разумеется. – Она сказала это таким тоном, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. Мать могла бы так говорить со своим ребенком.

Джейме почти ощутил себя рыцарем.

  


В тренировках с Эртуром плохо было то, что Джейме они приносили слишком много радости, и ему было сложно держать дистанцию. Когда ему удавалось пробить защиту Эртура, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не поддразнить его, а когда Эртур делал что-то необычное, глупый влюбленный мальчишка, от которого Джейме, как ему казалось, избавился, снова поднимал голову и восхищенно на него пялился.  


Но вне тренировок они редко пересекались и почти не разговаривали.

Джейме по-прежнему тренировался с Робертом, потому что королю это нравилось. Похоже, что и просто общество Джейме ему нравилось, он все чаще звал его в свой солярий, когда ему хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь. Иногда о какой-нибудь ерунде, иногда о вещах, о которых Джейме предпочел бы молчать.

Во время одной из таких бесед сир Эртур стоял на страже у двери. Дверь была открыта, и до него, конечно, доносился громовой голос Роберта. В разгар длинной тирады касательно Колокольной Битвы Роберт прервался и сказал.

\- Бьюсь об заклад, что этот вон стоит там и осуждает меня. Сравнивает меня со своим красавчиком Рейгаром, думает себе, какой я ужасный и грубый король в сравнении с ним.

Джейме иногда так делал. Он разочаровался в Рейгаре, когда стал другом Лианны, но время от времени он все таки-думал, что Рейгар был бы лучшим королем, чем Роберт.

\- Королевская Гвардия не осуждает, - сказал Джейме тускло. – Мы подчиняемся.

\- Зазубрил по книжке? По твоим глазам все видно, ты ни на грош в это не веришь. Ты осуждаешь меня, Ланнистер?

\- Иногда, - ответил Джейме.

\- Ну ты хоть имеешь смелость мне в лицо это сказать. Вот тех остальных я не люблю. Особенно троих, которые похитили Лианну и держали ее в башке. Что же это за люди, если они так поступили с девушкой? Что за люди?! – он обрушил кулак на стол, чтобы придать веса своим словам.

\- Они выполняли приказ, - сказал Джейме.

\- Приказ, - фыркнул Роберт. – Эртур, ты, иди сюда! – крикнул он.

Сир Эртур появился в дверях, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть.

\- Ваша Милость.

\- Иди сюда, и закрой дверь. Мы тут болтаем по душам с Цареубийцей. Давай с нами. Выпьешь?

\- Нет, благодарю вас, Ваша Милость.

\- _Нет, благодарю_ … передразнил его Роберт. – Ты слишком вежливый для дорнийца. Я же был в Дорне. Спал с дорнийкой. Я имел женщин из всех королевств, а эта была одна из лучших – и уж точно не такая вежливая. Хотя тебя, наверное, воспитали лучше, чем какую-то шлюху.

\- Хочется верить, Ваша Милость.

\- Я вот что хочу знать, только честно скажи, и не надо мне пересказывать ваши клятвы. Как далеко ты бы зашел, выполняя приказ своего дорогого принца? Ты бы взял ее силой, если бы он решил, что хочет посмотреть?

Эртур, не изменившись в лице, продолжал смотреть на стену перед собой.

\- Рейгар не сделал бы этого.

\- А, так у него, значит, были границы. У Эйриса зато не было, этого ты не будешь отрицать. Если бы Эйрис велел тебе поиметь мою жену, что бы ты сделал?

Пальцы Эртура, сжимавшие рукоять Рассвета, побелели.

\- Я бы не сделал этого.

\- Он бы казнил тебя.

\- Тогда я бы умер.

\- Хочешь сказать, у тебя есть проблески совести. Думаю, ты и не такого при Эйрисе повидал, и все-таки ничего не сделал. Если похищения девушки было мало, чтобы поколебать твою преданность, чего было бы достаточно? Что могло бы вынудить тебя убить меня, как этот вот убил Эйриса?

\- Ничто, - сказал Эртур.

Джейме не удержался.

\- Если бы он захотел убить сотню невинных людей?

Повисла звенящая тишина.

Эртур посмотрел на Роберта. Роберт, глаза которого стали серьезными, сказал, теперь осторожнее.

\- Ну, отвечай мальчишке. Если бы я захотел убить сотню людей?

\- Я должен знать причину.

\- Что за причина, Ланнистер?

\- Безумие. Если бы он обезумел и захотел убить сотню невинных – мужчин, женщин, детей.

Желваки на лице Эртура заиграли.

\- Тогда… возможно, тогда я остановил бы его.

\- Сотню невинных…. – повторил Роберт. – Безумный Король хотел разрушить Красный Замок? Поэтому?

\- Это было произвольное число, - сказал Джейме бесстрастно.

\- Нет уж, ты задал очень конкретный вопрос.

Джейме встал.

\- Ваша милость, я прошу вашего разрешения удалиться.

\- А я приказываю тебе _сесть_ , Цареубийца. – Он взглянул на Эртура. – Выйди вон. Сейчас. Я хочу с ним поговорить.

Взгляд Эртура задержался на Джейме, но он ушел.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Роберт наклонился, оперев руки на стол, и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Тебя кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спрашивал, почему ты это сделал?

\- Это был умозрительный вопрос, - сказал Джейме.

\- Отвечай мне, парень.

\- Нет, - сказал Джейме.

\- Твой король тебя спрашивает, и если ты мне сейчас не ответишь откровенно, пойдешь под суд сию же минуту. Все это время ты бродишь тут мрачнее тучи, шарахаешься от людей, сверкаешь глазищами. Боги, у меня уже голова от тебя разболелась. Если есть _причина_ , я хочу ее знать.

Джейме смотрел перед собой.

\- Я тебе приказываю.

У него больше не было сил продолжать лгать, когда от него прямо требовали объяснения.

\- Их была не сотня.

\- Сколько, Ланнистер?

\- Полмиллиона.

  


Роберту хватило ума не объявлять всему городу, что под ним заложены огромные запасы дикого огня. Вместо этого он заставил Джейме отвести его в известные ему схроны и показать, и каждый раз, когда они обнаруживали очередной заклад, он бушевал.  


\- И что, седьмое пекло, я должен делать со всем этим добром, Ланнистер? – ярился он. – Здесь столько этого дикого огня, что весь город может взлететь на воздух. Ты вообще когда-нибудь собирался упомянуть об этом?

Они стояли под Септой Бейлора и смотрели на длинные ряды склянок.

\- Я вам не доверял, - сказал Джейме. – И меня никто не спросил.

\- Никто не спросил. – Роберт провел рукой по волосам. Он выглядел уставшим, постаревшим и вообще на себя не был похож. – О, боги. Вот ведь дерьмо. Ты убил _короля_ , и никто не _спросил_. – Он потер глаза. – Мы все думали….

\- Я знаю, что вы думали, - сказал Джейме резко.

\- Седьмое пекло. Седьмое _пекло_!

\- Вы избавитесь от него? – спросил Джейме осторожно, следя за Робертом. Внутри у него все сжалось. Если бы Роберт сказал «нет», он бы, наверное, перерезал бы ему глотку, как Эйрису.

Король вздохнул.

\- Пусть Малый Совет думает. От большей части мы точно избавимся. Как бы мы его ни хранили, оставлять столько дикого огня значит напрашиваться на неприятности. С другой стороны, это чертовски хорошее оружие. Не смотри на меня так. Жечь им своих врагов я точно не собираюсь. Если когда-нибудь соберусь, заранее разрешаю тебе прикончить меня. Я, конечно, не лучший король, но уж быть вторым Эйрисом я точно не хочу.

\- Это… это звучит разумно, - В горле у Джейме стоял комок.

\- Время от времени я слышу голос разума. Ну, теперь нам предстоит со всем этим разобраться, а потом я подумаю, как тебя наградить. Ты точно не хочешь быть Лордом-Командующим вместо Хайтауэра? Я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что из всей этой братии ты один способен на то, чтобы подтереть себя зад без указки короля.

Джейме затряс головой.

\- Я не хочу командовать. – _Я не знаю, чего я хочу_ , подумал он. Он не мог придумать такой награды, которая действительно порадовала бы его.

Роберт рассмеялся.

\- Он не хочет командовать! А Нед пытался убедить меня, что ты хотел быть королем. Боги. _Боги_! Я отправлю старине Неду письмо. Он так редко ошибается в чем-то, этой возможности я точно не упущу. Даже Лордом-Командующим быть не хочет! Ладно, пойдем. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Не могу уже смотреть на эти проклятые банки, у меня от них живот сводит.

Все это отняло у Джейме гораздо больше сил, чем он ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы испытывать облегчение от того, что ему больше не надо держать это в себе и думать об этом, он чувствовал себя так, словно ему обнажили все внутренности. Вечером он должен был охранять королеву, но Лианна только взглянула него и отправила спать, сказав, что обойдется обычной стражей.

Почти весь вечер он провел в своей комнате и вышел оттуда только на закате, проголодавшись.

Когда Джейме заметил, что сир Герольд, погруженный в свои мысли, сидит за столом из чардрева, сложив руки, он сразу понял, что ничего хорошего ему это не сулит.

 _Должно быть, Малый Совет уже собирался_ , подумал Джейме. Он не посмел заговорить с ним, потому что не знал, что Лорд-Командующий Королевской Гвардии услышал от Роберта, поверил ли он, имело ли это вообще для него какое-то значение. Какова бы ни была причина, Джейме нарушил свои обеты. Вполне вероятно, это вообще ничего не меняло в его глазах.

Не глядя на сира Герольда, как и все последние месяцы, он попытался незаметно выскользнуть из зала, но когда его рука уже почти коснулась двери, голос сира Герольда остановил его.

\- Сир Джейме.

Джейме не хотел выглядеть трусом. Он остановился и обернулся, напоминая себе, что убийство Эйриса было лучшим, что он сделал в своей жизни, что бы об этом ни говорили, и даже Лорд-Командующий не заставит его изменить свое мнение.

\- Подойдите сюда.

Джейме подошел к столу. Белый Бык молча подтолкнул Белую Книгу к нему. Она была раскрыта на его странице.

 _Сир Джейме Ланнистер. Первенец лорда Тайвина и леди Джоанны из Утеса Кастерли. Будучи оруженосцем лорда Самнера Крейкхолла, принял участие в сражении с Братством Королевского леса. На шестнадцатом году жизни посвящен в рыцари сиром Эртуром Дэйном, рыцарем Королевской Гвардии, за доблесть в бою. На шестнадцатом году жизни принят в Королевскую Гвардию королем Эйрисом II Таргариеном. Во время Резни в Королевской Гавани убил короля Эйриса у подножья Железного Трона. С тех пор известен под именем Цареубийца. Помилован за свое преступление королем Робертом I Баратеоном._

 _Как выяснилось позднее, помешал Безумному Королю сжечь Королевскую Гавань при помощи дикого огня. Получил признание короля Роберта Баратеона в 284 году за то, что пожертвовал личной репутацией ради безопасности людей._

\- Он собирается устроить турнир в твою честь, как только уже можно будет объявить, - сказал сир Герольд. – Выиграй его, и это будет достойным завершением.

Джейме распластал ладонь по странице. В горле у него стоял комок. Ему хотелось кричать, злиться. _Вы бы знали обо всем, если бы только спросили_ , сказал бы он. Но облегчение было слишком велико.

\- Я не знал, что еще делать, - услышал он себя словно со стороны. – Я увидел, что его пиромант уходит. Я подумал, что мне нужно успеть добраться до Эйриса и остановить его прежде, чем он успеет отправить еще кого-то, и я…. я больше вообще ни о чем не думал, пока Роланд Крейкхолл не вошел в зал и не посмотрел на меня, как… _Как почти все остальные смотрели на меня с тех пор._

Джейме поднял глаза на сира Герольда. Внезапно ему стало необходимо это знать.

\- Что бы вы сделали?

Белый Бык вздохнул.

\- Возможно, я бы попытался остановить его. Возможно, я бы убил его и погиб, пытаясь сохранить трон Эйгону или Визерису. Возможно, я бы поступил так, как ты. Теперь я не могу этого знать.

\- Я думал провозгласить королем одного из них, - сказал Джейме. – Я правда думал. Но в них текла _его_ кровь, и я не хотел видеть еще одного Таргариена на троне. Поэтому я просто сел и стал ждать, кто первым явится. Я должен был… я должен был пойти к Элии, но отец… я не думал, что отец… я не знал.

Он отвернулся, смущенный тем, что все это теперь изливалось из него. Все это время он удерживал это в себе, потому что не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, словно он оправдывается. Странно, что оказалось достаточным рассказать кому-то одному лишь часть этой истории, и теперь он говорил, говорил и не мог остановиться.

\- Дело сделано, - сказал сир Герольд. – И если сделано не лучшим образом, в большей степени виноваты в этом молодость и случай. Ты получил урок, и… - Он вздохнул. – и мы все тоже. Я не хочу плохо говорить о мертвых, но Рейгар…. Это была ошибка. Нельзя было оставлять одного мальчика охранять четверых, и среди них безумца, в то время, как трое охраняли одну единственную девушку. У него были свои причины, но, оглядываясь назад, мы теперь видим, что эти причины были недостаточно хороши. В том, что произошло с принцессой и детьми, его и нашей вины не меньше, а может и больше, чем твоей. Что же до Эйриса… - Он покачал головой. – Я только прошу тебя, чтобы ты перестал вести себя, как какой-то беспринципный наемник. У тебя _есть_ честь. И если тебе говорят другое, надо не слушать их, а доказать, что те, кто так говорит, ошибаются. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Джейме казалось, что он задыхается.

\- Да, сир.

\- И вот еще что. Поговори со своим сиром Эртуром, желательно, не напоминая ему лишний раз, как сильно ты его ненавидишь. Ему тоже пришлось поломать голову над этими вопросами. Может, ему будет полегче, если ты ему все объяснишь. И, возможно, даже простишь?

Джейме сглотнул.

\- Вы не….

\- Знает только Малый Совет. Нам приказали молчать.

Джейме кивнул.

  


Когда Джейме рассказал ему все, Эртур ничего не сказал. Вид у него был грустный, даже скорбный. Но Джейме больше не злился, с его плеч сняли груз, и он уже не мог обижаться на сира Эртура. Зато он впервые заметил, как плохо Меч Зари выглядит, и понял, что сир Герольд сказал правду. Убийство Эйриса и все, что за этим последовало, далось Джейме нелегко, но то, что Эртуру пришлось выполнять приказы Рейгара, тоже наложило на него свой отпечаток, что-то сломало в нем. И теперь Роберт днями напролет смешивал его с грязью. А сам Джейме только и говорил, как его ненавидит.

Оглядываясь назад, Джейме видел теперь, что не он один плутал во тьме.

Он закусил губу.

\- Я на самом деле не верю в то, что у вас нет чести. Я был разочарован. И зол. Я считал вас идеальным рыцарем и не хотел мириться с тем, что это оказалось не так.

\- Никто из нас не идеален, Джейме, - вздохнул Эртур. – Мы можем только стремиться к этому.

\- Я все еще хочу быть хорошим рыцарем, - признался Джейме. Отвернувшись, он добавил. – Как вы. Ну, может, не в точности таким, как вы.

Эртур рассмеялся.

\- Ты и так славный рыцарь, и я верю, что ты можешь стать еще лучше. Я когда-то сказал тебе, что все рыцари проливают кровь. Помнишь?

\- Да, - ответил Джейме. Он помнил все, что Эртур когда-либо говорил ему.

\- Ты потерял немало крови за это время. Но человек не сможет выжить, если кровь не остановить. Теперь нам предстоит залечивать эти раны.


End file.
